


Гальтарские игры

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хотфест, заявка № 4.51 "Штанцлер/Сильвестр, бои без правил"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гальтарские игры

– Добрый день!  
– Мы рады приветствовать вас на Гальтарских Играх!  
– И совсем скоро начнется шестой юбилейный день состязаний!  
– Ваш любимый комментатор Марсель Валме…  
– …ещё не вернулся с обеда…  
– …и поэтому сегодня выступления комментируют…  
– …Ричард Окделл…  
– …и Валентин Придд.  
Злобное шипение микрофона, который дикторы никак не поделят, столкновение носов и лбов и, наконец, недовольное сопение с двух боков одновременно.  
– Напоминаем, что сегодня вас ждет самое яркое…  
– …самое запоминающееся…  
– …самое неординарное соревнование…  
– …бои без правил!  
– Две команды…  
– …две старые соперницы…  
– …заклятые друзья и закадычные враги…  
– …супружеская пара с четырехсотлетним стажем…  
– …Талиг и Талигойя!  
– Встречайте!  
Зрительские аплодисменты и улюлюканья  
– Итак, давайте посмотрим, что же интересного приготовили сегодня организаторы…  
– Вы, несомненно, помните, одна из изюминок данного состязания…  
– …каждый раз меняются условия боя!  
– Что же ждет нас сегодня?  
– Смотрители убирают ширмы и…  
– Валентин, не обманывают ли меня мои глаза?  
– Нет, Ричард, это действительно бассейн.  
– Бассейн, по колено заполненный грязью!  
– Надеюсь, обе команды выставят сегодня блондинок…  
Тихий томный вздох «Катари…»  
– Кстати, судьями сегодняшнего дня выступают неподкупный Робер Эпинэ…  
– …и прекрасная Катарина Оллар!  
– А до начала действа остается всего несколько минут…  
– …и на арену выходят участники!  
– Встречайте!  
Вопли толпы и топот ног.  
– Итак, в левом углу – Август Штанцлер, боец за светлое будущее Талигойи.  
– Напоминаем, что вся команда Талигойи выступает на нынешних играх в белых штанах.  
– Дизайн новой формы принадлежит королю, идейному вдохновителю и талисману команды – Альдо Ракану.  
– Хотя, ради исторической справедливости вынужден заметить, что талигойцы не носят штанов со времен Эрнани Святого.  
– Валентин, вы забываетесь!  
– Простите. Поправлюсь – со времен Эрнани Святого талигойцы носят платья…  
Маленькая склока у микрофона.  
– В правом углу ринга, духовный наставник Талига – кардинал Сильвестр!  
– Как всегда весь в черном и с крестом наперевес…  
– Как всегда полная противоположность своему давнему недругу – ряса против штанов и черный цвет против белого.  
– А почему это одного бойца ставят в правый угол, а другого в левый? Неужели организаторы отступают от обязательной беспристрастности и таким образом желают победы тому, кого считают борцом за правое дело?  
– Ричард, арена круглая, поэтому угол, который кажется левым нам, с противоположной стороны является для зрителей левым. Желаете сбегать туда и убедиться самолично?  
– Придд, вы…  
Бряцание оружия охранников.  
– Взгляните, Штанцлер решил не дожидаться сигнала судьи и уже лезет в бассейн.  
– Очень разумный поступок. Таким образом, он сумеет привыкнуть к условиям раньше соперника и, конечно же, воспользуется этим шансом.  
– Логичное замечание. Ведь, как мы знаем, в данном виде спорта существует одно правило – никаких правил!  
– Эр Август проявляет свойственную ему доброту и заботу о ближнем. Он показывает, что грязь приятна на ощупь и жестами приглашает Сильвестра поскорее присоединиться к нему.  
– Воистину, любитель грязи мимо не пройдет. А некоторые так вообще готовы развалиться закопаться так, чтоб только уши торчали. Вот что значит родная среда обитания!  
– Эр Август всего лишь старый больной человек. А, как хорошо известно, теплые грязевые ванны очень помогают при возрастных болях в суставах!  
– Действительно, оба участника примерно одной возрастной категории – не зеленая молодежь, но умудренные опытом бойцы.  
– И значит, нас ждет незабываемое зрелище!  
– Оставайтесь с нами, и мы вернемся к Гальтарским Играм после короткой рекламной паузы!

– И снова здравствуйте!  
– Тем, кто только что к нам присоединился…  
– …вы смотрите прямой репортаж с Гальтарских Игр и с вами…  
– …Герцог Ричард Окделл…  
– …и Повелитель Волн Валентин Придд.  
– А на Большой арене начался бой без правил!  
– Центр бассейна с грязью занял Август Штанцлер из Талига.  
– Кардинал Сильвестр из Талигойи избрал выжидательную позицию…  
– …и боится подойти ближе к сопернику.  
– Он кружит по бортику и…  
– …взывает к Леворукому.  
– …читает молитву!  
– Эр Август переходит к активным действиям, и в воздух взлетают первые пригоршни грязи.  
– Сильвестр привычно уклоняется.  
– Давнее знакомство с методами друг друга…  
– … позволяет продолжать так до бесконечности.  
– И мы пока отвлечемся на обстановку.  
– Солнышко светит, трибуны ревут, госпожа Оллар терзает флакончик нюхательной соли.  
– Посмотрите, как красиво сияют кольца на пальцах Штанцлера…  
– К такому кастету сунется только самоубийца.  
– …и среди них фамильное кольцо Эпинэ! Неужели судья Робер уже определился со своими симпатиями? А как же честная игра?  
– Никаких правил – единственная заповедь этого вида спорта. И на месте Сильвестра я бы больше беспокоился о яде под крышечкой.  
Яростный гул трибун.  
– Итак, первая удачная атака!  
– Те, которые закончились ниже пояса, нельзя счесть удачными…  
– Штанцлер докинул-таки грязь до лица соперника!  
– Сильвестр утирает щеку и пошатывается…  
– …всего от одного меткого попадания!  
– Действительно, Сильвестр кажется дезориентированным…  
– Вот что значит борец за Дело Талигойи! Так держать, эр Август!  
– Ещё два броска и…  
– Он падает!  
– Он подскользнулся!  
– Сильвестр лежит на бортике…  
– …и судья начинает отсчет!  
– На арену выбегает лекарь-мориск…  
– Пять! Все же здесь бой до победы, а не до смерти!  
– Он осматривает пациента…  
– О, бедная Катарина так побледнела…  
– …щупает пульс и проверяет зрачки…  
– Десять! Талигойя победила!  
– …и сообщает что на языке бойца запредельная концентрация шадди!  
– Талигойя по-бе-ди-ла!!  
– Судьи удаляются на совещание…  
– Та-ли-гой-я по-бе-ди-ла!!!  
– Они должны решить, кто же из бойцов использовал запрещенный стимулятор…  
– Та-ли…  
– Окделл, заткнитесь!  
– Та..  
Шлепок пощечины, шум потасовки, истерические выкрики в рубке.

– Добрый день! Добрый день дорогие зрители! С вами снова я, ваш любимый Марсель Валме! Сегодняшний день Гальтарских Игр оказался богат на события, но чрезвычайно скор на их время. А я всего-то задержался на обеде в харчевне Жамийоля, Тварная улица, шестнадцать. Ах, как там готовят курочек! По-кэналлийски – в гранатовом соусе, по-багряноземельски – с мандаринами, по-гогански – в золотом кляре! Зайдите, и вы опоздаете на свидание к любой даме! Напоминаю, Тварная улица, шестнадцать, открыто от рассвета и до заката!  
А здесь только что закончился шестой юбилейный день Гальтарских Игр и бой без правил между командами Талига и Талигойи! Кардинал Сильвестр, выступавший за команду Талига дисквалифицирован за применение допинга. Между нами говоря, этот растворимый шадди такая гадость! Август Штанцлер из Талигойи лишен допуска на игры – в его кольцах нашлись три яда и ни одного противоядия – а это противоречит принципам данного вида спорта. Судьи приняли решение аннулировать результат поединка!  
Но не расстраивайтесь, дорогие любители зрелищ! Только для вас, наш специальный репортаж, завтра на рассвете в Старом Парке состоится очередная традиционная дуэль между Повелителем Скал Ричардом Окделлом и герцогом Валентином Приддом!  
Оставайтесь с нами, и Марсель Валме, как всегда расскажет вам о самых интересных событиях!


End file.
